Christmas Love and Surprise
by TheSupremeKingParadoxDragon
Summary: Maya and Josh had been dating for a while. But they never done the deed. Well it Christmas time and Maya is determined to give Josh the best present ever. After all Christmas is the most magical time of the year. So if the best time to do the deed? Or maybe it was Valentine?


The ringing of the bell could be heard all over New York. The people of New York were celebrating the holidays, and laughter and joy was in the air. In a small, but festive apartment, two familiar people were enjoying this festive and thrilling atmosphere. Maya and Josh, who had been dating for 2 years, have just came home to their shared apartment. They had just come home from a huge party from the Matthews and were now dancing to music, singing karaoke, drinking punch and generally having a good time.

Laughing, "Hey Josh, I got a special present for you upstairs. I just need you to sit down and don't come up until I call you." Flashing a brilliant smile, Maya proceed to pick up a bag and head upstairs. After getting upstairs, Maya proceed to head to the bathroom to pick up a few things before heading to their rooms. Quickly she began to get to work, taking off her clothes and putting on her special "holiday" surprise. She also set up some very interesting tools such as a can of whipped cream, chocolate fudge and a nice leather whip. Now that everything was ready, Maya yell "Josh, I'm ready so get up here!"

Having heard Maya scream, Josh proceed to walk up the stairs and straight for the door. But suddenly he paused when he heard Maya voice telling him to stop. She sounded nervous and uncertain.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just give me a second. It's just I don't know if you will like this gift.

"Look, I'll love it no matter what, just be confident about yourself.

(_Few minutes later….) _"Okay come on in."

Josh proceed to open the door and walked into the room. His jaw immediate and dropped to the floor as he took in this beautiful sight. There in the bed was the most beautiful being in creation he has ever seen. With a cute little smile and wearing sexy red lingerie and a Santa hat sat Maya Hart.

"This got to be the best present anyone has ever given me."

"Hey big boy." Maya slowly got up from the bed and saunter her way to Josh, swaying her hips sideways as she walks forward. Josh was immediately aroused as he watches this beautiful seductress walking toward him. That was why he didn't know how his pants had fallen down to his knees and Maya was slowly palming his covered dick with her hand. "Oh mercy." said Josh as Maya proceeded to take his boxers off exposing 9 in. Little Joshie to the open air. But Little Joshie didn't stay in the air for too long as Maya was slowly putting it inside her mouth. Her warm, hot mouth and the way she sucked his little guy was incredible. Josh couldn't help moan as he felt her tongue all his dick. Soon, his moans grew louder and louder as Maya bobs even harder and her hands fondle his balls. His climaxed was a long one because Maya hall to pull halfway out to prevent choking and the rest of his cums shoot all over her gorgeous body.

Maya who has Josh cum all over her proceed to grab Josh hand and walk with him to the bed. She then proceed to lie down and looked at him expectly. At first, Josh didn't know what she wanted until he looked into her eyes and saw those tools. Grinning, Josh proceed to use the long leather whip as some type of rope as he tied her hands and feet to the post of the bed. He then proceeded to spray whipped cream all over her body before topping it with hot fudge chocolate sauce. After that she added 16 frozen strawberries in several different places.

This was truly a sight to behold! A beautiful young girl that was covered with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and strawberries. The boy's cum was all over her and she was tied up with a leather whip. Maya was aroused as she looked at herself and her push began to leak. Soon, Josh began to clean up the mess he made. He kisses her all over her from her neck, shoulder, back, and stomach. He especially made sure to pay special attention to her D cup breasts by fondling and pinching it. Maya was really moaning as she felt Josh mouth all over her and her moans kept growing louder and louder until her sacred area was reached. Josh immediately began fingering this divine girl; he slowly put a finger in one by one as he felt her tight walls. Soon, Josh has a steady pace going as he slowly pump 3 fingers in and out of Maya who was moaning as her climax reached a boiled.

"Joshhhhhh!" screamed Maya as she came all over Josh' fingers. Her breaths quicken and slow as Josh pulls out. After sharing a quick kiss and tasting her juice on his fingers, they were ready. Getting a condom from the drawer, Josh proceed to wrap it around his dick and climb up on Maya aligning his dick on top of her pussy. Looking into each other's eye with so much love and adoration, they became one. Josh immediately began pounding her pussy as he fuck her harder and harder. Maya also did the same as she match his thrust with her own. Both of them were not going slowly as the built up sexual tension they had for each other was so strong. With love in their heart and lust in the pants, both Maya and Josh moaned each other names and came all over the others.

Pulling out, Josh and Maya took a moment to breathe as they took in the others.

"Hey Maya."

"Yes"

"This was the best Christmas gift ever so thank you!"

Smiling softly, Maya proceed to get up and pull Josh to the showers. Turning the water on, Maya walk in and hand a pair of soap to Josh looking up at him expectantly. Nodding, Josh began to soap up Maya, washing her arms, back, neck, breast, butt and her pussy. Everywhere he rub, Maya could not help but moan and her knee soon buckled which accidently led to her ass touching his dick. Grinning, Josh began to slowly rub his dick around her ass as he slowly washes her. With a quick thrust, Josh stab his thing inside her ass and began pounding her again. This time the climax was short and Maya soon passes out from the ordeal.

Smiling, Josh slowly put on his clothes and proceed to put some on Maya as well. Bridally carrying her to her bed, Josh lay Maya down and kisses her goodnight before walking out and going to sleep to his room. Josh proceed to go to sleep in his room, dreaming of the day to come.


End file.
